Being sick with the right person isn't that bad
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FROM DANCE FEVER! Jasmine is at home , sick and angry that she couldn't go to the dance. Garrett pays her a visit and they get to talk about what happened and about the cancelled dance. Will more happen? Jarrett One Shot after Dance Fever :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D R&R! :) Awful title but hopefully good One Shot! :D


**Hay guys! I have a new IDDI One Shot for you! :D**

**It's once again one that doesn't fit in to the 100 Themes, 100 One Shots thing :D**

**Well, I don't mind since it'll also be the 70th story at the section :D**

**It's Jarrett and it popped in to my head after watching 'Dance Fever' :D**

**I really loved the episode and I hope that you think the same of my One Shot! :D**

**I hope you enjoy reading and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: Yes I know. Awful title. Don't blame me! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine is at home , sick and angry that she couldn't go to the dance. Garrett pays her a visit and they get to talk about what happened and about the cancelled dance. Will more happen?**

* * *

**At Jasmine's house**

**Jasmine's POV:**

_Hey Sweetie. I'm so sorry that you're sick, but I really am busy at work, right now and I can't go away from here. Maybe you can call one out of the group over or so? I'm sorry again, especially because of the dance but I hope that you'll feel better soon. I'll be at home in no time and then I make us some tea and we watch some movies, okay?_

I groaned at the SMS from my mom and let myself sink deeper in to the couch, while coughing again.

Not only that I couldn't go to the dance , thanks to Lindy getting me sick, no.

Now, I also had to spend the whole evening alone.

Lindy was now alone at the dance. Her only company might be the DJ.

Delia was angry at Lindy for getting her sick as well and she was at home, alone.

Well, and Logan was angry as well, even though he almost would've gone with Lindy's worst enemy.

Garrett also couldn't go on his dance dat with Tiffany because of Lindy...

I was pretty mad as well at her.

Well, at the end I actually refused to go with the boy I was supposed to want to go.

You ask, why?

Well, not only that his posal was totally boring and plain, no.

He actually also wasn't the one , I wanted to go after all.

After Garrett did want to do all those things for Tiffany, I wished that I would've been her.

It was so cute as he tried to figure out the whole time, what he could do for her.

I really wished that I had a date like this.

If Tiffany wasn't totally stupid, she would go out with Garrett at some other day and not only, because of the dance.

Well, and meanwhile I was suffering over the fact that he didn't want me...

Yes, I fell hard for him now thanks to what happened.

Well, I always found him cute and I might have had a crush on him already before.

Wow. That still didn't make my problem that I had nothing to do and I was sick better.

I groaned at the thought a suddenly the doorbell rang.

I looked confused but then went to the door.

As I opened it there was no other person than Garrett.

He gave me a weak smile and greeted me, ''Hey, Jaz.''

I wanted to reply but sneezed instead.

Garrett chuckled and I let him in.

''Hey to you, too. What are you doing here?'' I replied, a bit confused.

''Shouldn't Tiffany nurse you right now to get back your healthyness after your sick now , thanks to Lindy as well as everybody else in the school?'' I added, a bit jealous.

Garrett shook his head and I got more confused.

''Tiffany said that she'd rather stay just friends. She didn't even give me a chance after my whole act and the fact that I sneezed then. Well, but I honestly have to say that I'm not that sad.'' He replied and my eyes went wide at that reply.

**Garrett's POV:**

''Tiffany said that she'd rather stay just friends. She didn't even give me a chance after my whole act and the fact that I sneezed then. Well, but I honestly have to say that I'm not that sad.'' I replied and Jasmine's eyes went wide at my reply.

Well, it was true what I said.

Tiffany didn't want me and I actually should be upset, but I wasn't.

After Jasmine tried to talk to me about the whole making the right move and ask Tiffany out thing, I might have seen her in another light.

Well, I always thought that she was pretty and awesome and everything, but now I realized that it was more than just liking as a friend.

I had a crush on Jasmine.

''Well, why should she do that and why are you not upset?'' Jasmine asked me confused.

I sighed inside. Should I tell her the truth?

I really wasn't sure about that.

I shrugged and answered, ''She doesn't seem to be the right one after all.''

Well, that really wasn't a lie. Jasmine seemed to be the right one.

Even though, I would never be enough for her.

She wanted boys who get dancer for her to ask her out or a huge live size ballon where you push a button and he asks her out.

Jasmine looked shocked at me and then told me, ''You were crushing on her for so long! How the sudden change of mind?''

I sighed again. I knew that she was right but oh well.

''I kinda fell in love with another girl in the progress and realized that she wasn't the right one.'' I replied.

Jasmine's eyes went even wider but then she looked curious and a bit... Hurt? At the same time.

She sat down on the couch and mentioned me to sit down, too what I did.

''Well, who is it? Garrett, you know that you can tell me everything!'' She exclaimed and I chuckled.

Well, but why did she also have some hurt in her beautiful brown eyes.

Did she maybe-?

No, that couldn't be, right?

''Well, you do know her and that really good.'' I said after a while, slowly.

Jasmine's eyes went wide at that comment.

''So it is Lindy or Delia?'' She cotinued asking me and I sighed.

She really didn't get the hint at all and I was kinda afraid to say it out loud.

I shook my head and then replied, ''No. None of the two.''

I loved the two but not like that. They were like sisters to me.

Jasmine looked again confused and then asked me, ''Who is it? I mean, if it's not Lindy and Delia. Which other girl do I k-''

I rolled my eyes and quickly cut her off.

I had no idea, where the braveness came from but it felt good and I cried inside of victory as she started kissing back.

I put my arms around her waist and hers wandered in my hair.

My body felt on fire from the kiss.

Then suddenly we had to break apart, because we both started coughing.

Way to ruin the moment.

As we finished coughing, Jasmine suddenly chuckled.

''I am the girl?'' She asked and I nodded, hesitant.

Did she feel the same way? Well, she kissed back, right?

Well, I had to say the truth now, anyway.

''Yes, you are the girl, Jasmine. I know that here are no fireworks or no dancers, but I did realize that you're the right one for me and not Tiffany and I wanted to ask you if y-''

This time Jasmine cut me off with a kiss.

It was short but sweet.

As we broke apart, she told me, ''Yes, I do want to be your girlfriend. I'm in love with you, too.''

I cried in victory again inside and Jasmine smiled at me.

Then I suddenly had to sneeze again.

Jasmine chuckled and then added, ''I guess, being sick isn't that bad as long as you're it with the right person.''

I chuckled as well and nodded.

There she was so right and I was beyond happy that it turned out like that after all.


End file.
